


Because the light is hungry

by Verse



Series: Teethk au [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Light is not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: The light is not to blame, if the people believe and belief is power.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Technically teethk au, but that's mostly my hc as to how the crest of light works in canon

They feared her long before she could actually tap in the brightness in her heart.

Whispers went around, carried by the wind- nothing ever written down, just a rumor among the people. They said the Eighth Child stronger than all the other seven combined, more dangerous by her very nature; light and clarity and everything they weren't.

Whisper turning hope turning fear turning background noise

Wishful thinking or genuine prophecy? Irrational worry or threat? 

They said if they had to fall, it would be by her hands. And maybe it's nothing, maybe those are just words- but they just don't _know_. They don't know where this wind started, if they were brought by a delusional ermit or and all-seeing angel.

So they planned. They planned. They planned and they imagined; what was she like? What could she do? What should they prepare for?

They imagined, they pondered. And, Myotismon would never admit it, not to his army, not to his lieutenants, not to himself, but he feared. He feared her, this unknown variable.

Years upon decades upon centuries of plotting, of fearing, of beliefs that she had the power to end them.


	2. Adoration

Locked in the dark caves by the sea, their mind whistled, danced, made up stories and theories and schemes. They needed an out- any out, any ways, to get back in their homes. But how? How? Who could come save them? Who had the power to help them?

They needed a new god to break their chains. An idol, a queen. Someone who could defeat the underwater lord.

 _We need the light_  one of them say, once, an eternity ago and right just about now.  _Call forth a new sun, bring a forgotten power; it cannot fail for it cannot be countered._

_In light is our salvation. In light is our salvation. You, you, child of light, come, in light is our salvation._


	3. Love

Tk is much simpler, and perhaps, that’s what makes him so effective.

He loves her. That is all. There are no expectations, no wishful thinking. He loves her, and when he smiles and tells her  _I believe in you,_  he means it.

He loves and his love is belief. He’s the hope that holds, the hope that adds fuel to the fire to make it brighter and brighter until what he’s saying isn’t mere thought anymore, but  _fact_.

Hope powered by love is as imposing as the fearful adoration of the many.


	4. And the light is hungry

It takes and it takes and it  _takes_ , all this belief, all these expectations. They believe her light to bethat bright and it feeds on that belief until it  _is_ , until it’s bigger and more blinding than the sun, until it carries her voice through worlds and gates force themselves open in her wake. She was never meant to be here, on the step between humanity and divinity; but they believed and _believed_ , and when she realized how far she was it was too late to go back

Because the light is hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm folks!


End file.
